The Thread of disception
by KuzaBabe
Summary: (OcXKazuki)(OcX Ban)The Get Backers get an assignment from the father of a girl that needed their help. But the only problem is that she is in an all girl school in the middle of nowhere. The gang members are mean and nasty and after her. Wanting to get b


**( Hello to all my new fans. I hope you enjoy what I write and sadly I don't own the GetBackers. If I did I'd have Kazu locked up inside my closet but thats for a different story. Anyways I hope you like what you read and please Review if you do)**

**Story line:** The Get Backers get an assignment from the father of a girl that needed their help. But the only problem is that she is in an all girl school in the middle of nowhere. The gang members are mean and nasty and after her. Wanting to get back at her father, because he is their rival in the crime world. So if they get the girl they can have the father right where they want him. So meaning the Get backers have to go undercover at the school and one of them has to dress like a girl to keep the mission safe along with the daughter. They got more then the bargain for when the girl is hellion. So can they save the life of this stuck up brat and stop the bad guys, stay tune to find out on another exciting episode of get backers.

**Chapter 1**

"Man Ban I so hungry, I think my stomach has stop my brain from working" Ginji Amano whine as he laid his golden head on the counter top of the Honky Tonk Café. Drool coming froth from his mouth, as he looked dreamily at a cake display in a glass case right in front of him. Sapphire blue eyes looked over the rimed of dark purple sunglass as he surveyed the child ness of his friend also follow Get backer. A frown crossing the brow of Ban Midou as he set his favorite mug on the counter, reaching over to slap Ginji over the head forcefully yelling what has been said so many times before "You idiot I think that we are way past that point. What we really need to be thinking about now is how to get more cases." Ginji fell off the bar stool landing on the tilted floor of the Honky Tonk holding his head, while looking up at Ban "But Ban…I can't work on a empty tummy" Big pools of tears swelling is his eyes as the loud rumbling in his stomach became auditable. Ban turned back around picking back up his coffee mug mumbling to Ginji but mostly to himself "Damnit you be can be such a kid sometimes, you are the everlasting thorn in my ass" Still on the floor Ginji pulled both his hands to his mouth coving a portent as if he was a five year old, snuffling out "Why do you always have to be so mean to me Ban?" Ginji was about to go on about how Ban treated him badly when a tall handsome man walked to Ginji side a half cut white bandana coving a small part of his brow. His arms were crossed over his chest in a schoolteacher manner as he said matter-of-factly "The both of you stop this bricking at once, your not some little children. And more importantly we have work to do" In a shift fluid motion Ginji jump to his feet "Your right Shido, we do have work to do" raising his left hand in the air he looked at Shido Fuyuki "I promise from this moment on I will work harder then I ever have before." Ban sir press the laugher that was about to over take him when Kazuki Fuchioun walked in with Heaven at his side.

Kazuki took a sit next to Ban smiling warmly at him; his dark brown eyes had a twinkle in them that was welcoming in every scent of the word. The only thing that was odd if you're would to say that is he had a very famine body type. In his normal air of class Kazuki informed Ban "Well I was walking up to see how everyone is doing when I bump into the lovely miss Heaven." Heaven was an extremely beautiful woman with long blonde flowing hair, and lovely blue eyes. She was heavenly. Coming in out of the sunny May weather wearing her black sunglasses pushing them into her hair smiling at everyone sitting in the Café. Setting her hip to one side so that her tight black suit pants looked tighter she held a yellow envelope in one slender hand. Ban eyes went right to the envelope knowing exactly want that meant…work. Right…_right_, now he was in a good mood. Smiling happily he got up walking to the other side of Heaven placing a hand around her shoulders. Heaven turned her head to look at Ban, patting his hand "Before you go thanking me, let me inform you on the details of this mission. And if you want to take in on." Ginji walked to the other side of Heaven looking at her in a very seriously way "Well take whatever you throw our way, we are the Get backers Miss Heaven." Shrugging her shoulders she took a sat on the counter space right next to Ban's mug of coffee crossing her legs. She folded her hands in her lap leaning back looking at all the guys in the room, blinking a few times to make her eyes stop watering from the heat of outside. Her sliver dress shirt caught the light of sunlight from the windows as the guys crowed around her to be informed. Ban placed his hands behind his long brown spiky hair yawning "So…?" Kazuki crossed his legs hiding a smile at Ban as he asked Heaven "Yes, Miss Heaven what are the details of this important mission that you are being so secretive about?" Heaven looked away placing the envelope next to her "Well you see…" and before she could finish Ban scoped in up opening it. The others looked at him while Heaven frowned at his rude behavior. A frowned set on his face, as he looked up at her "You can't be serious?" Placing her hands to the side of her on the counter to show her outrage she yelled, "Yes Ban…it's a job is it not. For one who can't pay his tabs I wouldn't be comple the details of this important mission that you are being so secretive about?" Heaven looked away placing the envelope next to her "Well you see…" and before she could finish Ban scoped in up opening it. The others looked at him while Heaven frowned at his rude behavior. A frowned set on his face, as he looked up at her "You can't be serious?" Placing her hands to the side of her on the counter to show her outrage she yelled, "Yes Ban…it's a job is it not. For one who can't pay his tabs I wouldn't be comple the details of this impor" He implied this mainly to Ban and Ginji setting the bags behind the counter, Ban eyebrow twitched in effort not to come back with a smart-ass comment. Heaven went on as if Paul hadn't spoken "This job calls for you guys to be undercover, and if you want to get the others your more then welcome." Shido went to lean against the wall far from the other reading over the mission "What exactly do you mean undercover? How undercover are we talking?" A lightest pink touch Heaven cheeks bone "Umm… one of you will have to dress like a girl until…" "What?" Shido push from the wall looking fluster "Look here I'm no cross dresser sweet-heart, not for all the money in the world." Heaven frowned at him "You don't even know everything yet and your already making rush discretions" Kazuki looked at everyone and knew that if he didn't say something to clam everyone down feeling would be hurt, "So Miss Heaven why don't you explain very clearly exactly what this assignment calls for and then we can go from there, how about that" God thank you for Kazu and his even headiness. She took a deep breath closing her eyes then opening again looking at Kazu smiling "Thank you Kazu, what I was about to say before everyone went crazy is that you have be hired to go undercover." Ban looked up at her pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose "We already know that we have to go undercover what else is there your not telling us, I know you have your sick faddish with man dressing like girls but..." He winked his left eye at her and she blushed. "You have been hired by the girl father to protect her. Her name is Yomika Tamoyo and she is in great danger." Ginji tilted his head to the side looking confused "Danger, who is after her" Heaven flicked some of her hair over her shoulder "Her father rivals, he is the head of the crime origination of the whole downtown of Japan." Shido closed his eyes "His name is Maxim Tamoyo and he is one of the biggest gangster on this side of the world, he know people everywhere." Kazu place a hand under his chin, looking trouble by something, Ginji touched his shoulder in concert "What wrong Kazu?" Kazu shook his head speaking quietly "That doesn't make any scenes if Tamoyo is so powerful then why doesn't he just take care of it himself" Heaven got up and walked to stand next to him placing her hands on her hips "Because he doesn't want his daughter getting hurt and he think if she has a bodyguard with her at all time until this is taking care of then that better. The only problem is that if you guys do decide to take on this mission you will have to split up some of you going to the school to watch over Yomika and the others will be heading into the heart of the other main crimes lords bases recovering some information for her father. That why I need several people to take this on, and the payment will be well worth the work." Ban finally stood up taking in everyone in the room, while taking out a cigarette from his black pants and lighting it. After taking a nice long drag he rolled his shoulders "Ok Heaven were in, but only on a few conditions." She raised her eyebrows "What?" Ban walked over the front door of the Honky Tonk looking out side the glass at the sun starting to go down "We work on our own terms without interfering from Tamoyo and we are all paid up front equally in crash" Heaven knew that the Get Backers where the best for this job, and knowing how Ban mind works sometimes has it benefits. "I knew you were going to say that Ban and already worked out all the details with him." She said before she walked out the Café only to return a few minutes later with a giant Black suite case sitting it on the counter and opening it to reveal over four hundred thousands dollars in small unmarked bills. "So are you for hired" Ban put out his cigarette closing the suite case smiling at Heaven "You get yourself the Get Backer sweet lips"


End file.
